Vietnamese Liberation Air Force
|allegiance= |branch= Air Force |type= |role= |size= Undisclosed, estimated to be around 2,000,000 |command_structure= Vietnamese Liberation Army |garrison= Khuâyđầy Platform |garrison_label= |equipment= |equipment_label= |nickname= |motto= The only victory is the enforcement of victory. Chiếntắng chĩ là Tựctın cũa |core values= |colors= Red-Orange and Black |colors_label= |march= |mascot= |battles= |anniversaries= |decorations= |battle_honours= |current_commander= Phùng Quang Yâng |current_commander_label= Commander of the Air Force |ceremonial_chief= Trầng Chúp Long |ceremonial_chief_label= Commander-in-Chief of the Vietnamese Liberation Army |colonel_of_the_regiment= |colonel_of_the_regiment_label= |notable_commanders= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Roundel |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label= }} The Yarphese Air Force is the branch of the Vietnamese Liberation Army responsible for aerospace operations. It is one of the largest air forces in the world, with over 8,000 usable aircraft. Like much of the Vietnamese Liberation Army, it is traditionally centred on Khuâyđầy Platform, although the VLA is encouraging independence from it since it was destroyed by a fusion bomb during the 2010 Yarphese War. Yarphei currently has several bases all over the world, making it one of the world's main military superpowers. The air force is responsible for aerospace campaigns, cyberwarfare, and weather control, organizing the installment and deployment of TMP and OU3 weather stations. Cyber campaigns have been limited, and space campaigns are generally unknown. History The branch of the VLA was initiated in 1995, when Huỳnh Ngọc Ang was asked to purchase some aircraft from the East Asian Federation. Although reluctantly implemented at first, this trade icebreaker was profitable for most countries in the long run. Since then, the air force has participated in every major war since then, including the Thai-Yarphese War and World War III. With the rise of the Yarphese economy, Tranh ordered a new generation of aircraft to be designed through several corporations. Appointed were Bãng Yuyệt, Yương Yẫu, and Yê Yan. Using several different power sources, including fusion power purchased from the East Asian Federation after the formation of the Asian Free Trade Agreement. The new generation of aircraft proved to be extremely powerful and relatively cheap due to the lift on trade sanctions. By 2006, Yarphei had the almost the largest aircraft inventory in the world. Organization After the 2010 invasion of Myanmar, the VLAF was split into forces and divisions to enhance organization. Each division would cover a certain area, with a single "home base" meant to provide for it. The base is usually an airport or base with agreements by the country in its ownership for Yarphei to occupy the airport. At the center of each main force is a larger base with and undisclosed location, built to provide larger amounts of troops. It is known that the Homeland Defense Force is not only split into divisions, but there are further subdivisions, militarizing practically every town in Yarphei. The different forces are listed below in order of size, with the homeland defence force being the largest and the peripheral being the smallest. *Homeland Defence Force (geographic Yarphei only) :*Malay Peninsula: Singapore :*Kra Isthmus: Songkhla :*Thai Areas: Pattaya :*Khmer Areas: Ft. Cardamom :*Southern Vietnam: Longxuyen :*Central Vietnam: Taynin :*Australia: Katherine :*Papua: Daru *Southeast Asian Defence Force :*Malay-Indonesia: Jakarta, Indonesia :*East Indonesia: Manado, Indonesia :*Philippines: Cebu, Philippines :*Tonkin: Haiphong, Vietnam :*Annam: Huế, Vietnam :*Kampuchea: Battambang, Yarphei :*Laos: Luang Phrabang, Laos :*Hmong-Burmese Highlands: Myitkyina, Burma :*Burmese Lowlands: Mawlamyine, Burma :*Thai Basin: Chiang Mai, Thailand :*Udon Thani: Pattaya, Yarphei *East Asian Force :*Japanese Islands: Keton, East Asian Federation :*Korea: Hamheung, East Asian Federation :*North China: Dalian, East Asian Federation :*South China: Xiamen, Cantonese Republic :*Taiwan: Gaoxiong, East Asian Federation :*East Turkestan: Nyingchi, Republic of China *Soviet Force :*Far East: Vladivostok, Soviet Union :*East Siberia: Ulan-Ude, Altaic Union :*West Siberia: Turkmenbaşy, Turkmenistan :*Heatland: New Singapore, Turkey *Asiatic Force :*Cental Asia: Herat, Pashtunistan :*Western Asia: Nevşehir, Turkey :*Middle East: Muscat, Oman :*East Africa: Aswan, Egypt :*East-Central Africa: Tripoli, Libya :*West-Central Africa: Tunis, Tunisia :*West Africa: Fez, Morocco *European Force :*Baltic-Scandinavian: Wroclaw, Poland :*Germanic: Brussels, Franco-German Commonwealth :*Romantic: Liege, Franco-German Commonwealth :*Iberian: Barcelona, Spain :*Balkan: Patra, Greece *Western Force :*South Africa: Chimcán Cụcmàı, Yarphei :*North East: Higüey, Dominican Republic :*North Central: Santa Marta, Colombia :*North West: Vilyuchinsk, East Asian Federation :*Caribbean: Bridgetown, Barbados :*Central: Quepos, Yarphei :*Andean: Arequipa, Peru :*Patagonian: Stanley, Yarphei :*Pampa: Cochabamba, Bolivia :*Amazon: Trujillo, Peru *Peripheral Force :*Australian: Admiralty Gulf, Yarphei :*Oceanic: Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea :*Central Africa: Lagos, Nigeria Aircraft Inventory Category:Yarphei Category:Organizations